This invention relates to a spa wax heating device. More particularly, the invention relates to device for safely and efficiently melting spa wax in a glove for application of the wax to the skin.
The use of hot wax to treat or condition a person's hands is a known procedure often performed at spas and other personal care facilities, though a hot wax treatment can also be performed at home. After the wax solidifies, it is left in contact with the skin for a period of time of, for example, from five to thirty minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,116 discloses one such hot wax skin treatment in which molten wax is placed in a glove and the hand is then inserted and the glove is massaged to spread the wax over all the skin. The wax is heated in a container and placed in the glove. The temperature is controlled by the composition of the wax, keeping the melting point at or below a safe temperature such as 39° to 55° C., with a preferred range of 42° to 50° C.
Another similar process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,168, which applies paraffin to the skin by first melting the wax, placing an absorptive strip in the melted wax and transferring the wax to the person.
Other wax treatments are also known, such as the use of wax to remove hair or depilate areas of a person's skin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,513 discloses a case in which paraffin wax is heated, using a heating plate disposed in the case. Again the heat is external and not generated in place on the person being treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,072 describes the general use of paraffin waxes in SPA treatments and specifically covers a filter system for removing contaminants such as bacteria.
It would be a great advantage if a way of heating spa wax could be developed that have a controlled release of heat that is within acceptable safety limits.
Another advantage would be to provide a way of heating spa wax that is controlled and requires a specific action by the user such that the action is not one experienced by the glove or other device when carried about prior to use.
Yet another advantage would be to provide a way to generate heat by an exothermic reaction over a spa wax treating device quickly, without having to wait for an activation agent to make its way to all the reaction components.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.